


Something Witty About Texting

by dont-tell-them-i-write-phan (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Series: University AU [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/dont-tell-them-i-write-phan
Summary: Dan and Phil have finally started texting, but sometimes texting the guy you like is really hard. Luckily, they both have great best friends who don't know when to mind their own business.





	Something Witty About Texting

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually never posted to Tumblr, but I thought the series deserved to be finished here! ^_^ Check out my other fics at http://dont-tell-them-i-write-phan.tumblr.com/tagged/bee-writes

**To: PJ From: Phil 10:07**

Oh my god. He gave me his number, what do I do??

 

**To: Phil From: PJ 10:09**

Who? That guy in your history class?

 

**To: PJ From: Phil 10:09**

Obviously. Who else would be giving me their phone number?

 

**To: Phil From: PJ 10:11**

Hey now, you just said number. Some guy could have been giving you his prison ID for all I knew.


End file.
